


黑鸟•美丽的呼唤（R18片段节选）

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	黑鸟•美丽的呼唤（R18片段节选）

等到格雷夫斯反应过来后，他已经把阿不思的白衬衫给脱下来了。他的双手握着那白嫩的细腰，还一路向上，摸到肋骨，胸膛，最后啃咬上脖子。

而阿不思乖顺的很，只发出几声软绵绵的哼唧声，鼻翼还一缩一缩的，像是舒服的。

“你知道我在干什么吗？”格雷夫斯硬了，他摸了一把阿不思的裤裆，也高耸起来一块。酒精开始挥发，却不至于让他醉。他把阿不思的头发都捋了上去，露出光洁的额头，“你知道我要干什么吗？”

换了个字，问出的却是不一样的意思。

阿不思点点头，还抬高了自己的屁股蛋。然后也不管格雷夫斯，自顾自的脱起了裤子。阿不思本来就不是特别瘦的类型，大腿还有点肌肉，而且那屁股即使被西装裤包着也可以看出浑圆的形状，何况这脱了之后。

刚进入时是后背式的，阿不思似乎是第一次，但有着酒精的借力，他的痛感似乎没那么强烈。格雷夫斯进入的很顺利，而阴茎感受到了肠道的包裹后变得更粗大了。他用力的抽插，把阿不思干的迷迷糊糊的，也不克制自己的呻吟。

阿不思是个可人。格雷夫斯见到他第一眼就觉得了，只不过有着案子在中间隔着，他也没找到机会下手。谁能想到十几个小时后两人还有重要的任务，现在却在这里做爱？

阿不思的第一次高潮来的很快，肠肉不吝啬的夹紧，差点儿把格雷夫斯也搞射了。格雷夫斯便把他转过来，从正面插进去，只听见肉体碰撞的啪啪声在安静的房间里作响。

阿不思感觉到全身的热源都集中在了下半身，他的穴肉被干的又痛又爽，酒店里的润滑剂把他的下身搞的黏糊糊的，偏偏格雷夫斯那个混蛋还用手去剐蹭，抹到他的肚皮上，“布莱恩，我要把你干射——”

“别，别射进去… … ”

避孕套里装满了粘稠的精液，格雷夫斯摸了摸男人毛茸茸的头顶，又拿床头的纸给自己和阿不思擦了擦。

阿不思已经昏昏欲睡了，他偏头往床的另一边挪了挪，显然是让格雷夫斯留在这睡。等到格雷夫斯抽个烟回来后，阿不思已经进入梦乡了。

夜晚还在继续。


End file.
